RWBY: Hellhounds
by Archangel IXI
Summary: This story takes place in Volume II of RWBY. Somewhere else in Remnant there is a black ops team code named, "Hellhounds." Not much known about their operations right at this point. The cast will make an appearance and OC's are based off people I met over on xbox live. Warning: Grammar errors, and P.O.W changing.
1. Hellhounds: Prologue

Hello people to let you know some of the characters are based off people I met on xbox live and there is some small references from other series like halo, fallout, and etc. If you have any ideas for this story message me or review it. Also I'm currently looking for beta readers as well to help me.

* * *

-Unknown Forest-

A man in black clad armor was looking into the night through his visor thinking. Night like these should not be wasted fighting he thought. As the moon was shining so brightly with the stars in the clear night skies. It was a really nice touch that the fireflies were dancing as well. This sight made the soldier feel at peace until a voice spoke out of his communication equipment.

"Hellhound two in position?" asked the cold voice.

"In position Sergeant, what do we have?" I replied.

"Basic White Fang grunts and maybe the badass officer we hear about." Said the Sergeant.

I picked up my sniper rifle and looking through the scope. Just west of there is a small village that said to be holding White fang operations and my squad was sent to stop it and gather any info. Also I was wondering where the heck is Hellhound three? Then a another voice came from the communicator.

"Sorry guys, I pulled my parachute to early." The young voice gasping.

"Dammit man! Oh well just make sure you bury your parachute this time. I don't want to get chased by dogs like last time." Said the Sergeant in a annoyed voice.

"Got it Sarge!" said the cheery voice.

Damn those two always at it on every mission ever since Grim was assigned to us. Then again I cannot blame Fox for getting mad at the rookie. This stuff should be mastered in his cadet training. Well looks like there is activity in the village. Then out of nowhere a huge cargo ship flew over me and it was low altitude!

"What the hell are they bringing in? I asked my Squad leader.

"Well isn't that we're for Arch? Well lets start moving in and find out." Said Fox.

I packed up my equipment and buried my parachute and started moving towards to the village. The only thing that was on my mind is the damn ship. I thought these guys were low grade insurgents to use fear as a weapon. Well I guess fox is right we are here to find what's going on here.

-Unknown Village-

"Sergeant, I'm in the village." I whispered into my comm.

"Good I'm already moving through the roof tops. I told Grim to prep our exfil." replied the sergeant.

That's Fox for sure, always planing ahead in every mission. I had to travel from the roof tops as well since the roads were covered with White fang grunts. Me and Fox were moving towards where the ship has landed.

-Village's Airstrip-

We finally arrived in the airstrip and spotted something in the sky. It was a drone and the one who had that was Grim. I have to give him props for catching on quick in what we need. Then a ping came indicating that the drone was sync with our helmets. Then a small screen appeared in my hud and showed the bird's eye view of the airstrip.

I have to say thanks to the engineers for making this armor that hides our heat signatures. We would been caught when when entered the village. I was on top of the terminal building looking at the ship cargo area with my scope . What really got my attention is a man in a weird bowler hat and orange hair. Also he was with a girl with pink and brown hair. I snapped a picture with my built in camera on helmet. I sent the picture to the sergeant hoping he will know who these are.

"Sergeant, who are these guys? They ain't faunus folk." i asked.

"Well the male is known as Romain Torchwick I know. but the female no idea." Said the sergeant.

"Arch, i need you come to the warehouse I'm in. There's something you have to see and i want your opinion on something." Ordered the Sergeant.

I got up and moving towards he's position and looked back and took one more picture. It was something big going into the ship I could not even make out the shape but I know it is going to cause trouble.

-Airstrip's Warehouse #3-

I arrived at the warehouse where Fox was at. Looks like he went through the window or there would be a big hole in the wall. I might as well too since we're doing this quietly. I climb through the window and dropped down where two bodies were laying. Must be Fox's doing because they were shot from one angle with one bullet.

"Sergeant, I'm in where are you?" I said into the comm.

"I'm right here." He came out of the shadows.

"Look at these man." he said.

On the table there was high grade weapons and huge boxes where stored all around the warehouse with the Altas symbol on every one of them.

"These are Atlesian weaponry, how in the hell these guys get these?" I said confusedly.

"I don't know, but I want to ask? What's better thermite or red dust?" He asked with a grin under his helmet.

"Why not both? I never seen those two go off at once, I'm curious." I said with even bigger grin.

We planted the explosives all around the warehouse to make one helluva fireworks. I picked up some files that were on the office area. This might be important for us in the future and find out where the heck these guys get these. In my opinion, leaving files in the warehouse area is sloppy and you never know someone like me might come around. Well I got souvenir by the looks of it, It's a rail gun prototype thing of some sorts.

"Souvenir?" asked the Sergeant.

"Yep, and who knows this might be useful?"

"Agreed." He said simply.

"Sergeant, the hornet nest was kicked get ready!" Grim said over the radio.

"Dammit how this happen Grim?" Demanded Fox.

"The other team failed their objective on killing the White Fang officer." Grim replied.

"Those fucking idiots." Fox growled into his comm set.

We got ready for a fight since we are out numbered twenty to one. Both of us took cover and waited for the grunts to make their way into the warehouse for the weapons. The only that bothered me was the huge stomping noises because I had no idea what it was. Sound like it's coming this way.

The warehouse doors slid open and there was four squads of White Fang grunts but what cut us off guard was the metallic behemoth that accompanied them...

"Is that one of ironwood's new toys." I asked nervously.

"Yeah it is..." Said Fox.

Both us fired our weapons at the grunts first then tried with the behemoth. No effective at all we ether have to book since it we have no other way of fighting it. Another loud noise can be heard coming to us. Before the Behemoth can fire it's weapons. An armored jeep drove by and tail whipped the Behemoth's legs which caused it to fall. We used this to throw our flash bangs to blind the grunts. We ran for the jeep to see a friendly face.

"Need a ride gentlemen?" Grim said with a grin.

"Nice timing, now let's get out here!" Demanded Fox.

Grim went to full throttle with the jeep before the mech can get up. Fox decided to detonate the explosives we planted in the weapons cache. The warehouse blew up in flames and the mechanical behemoth was swallowed in the flames.

"What about the cargo ship it's leaving !?" I asked.

"i planted a tracking device on it with my drone." Replied Grim.

Well then I have nothing to worry about. I turned around to see the blazing fire, something big stood up. My heart skipped a beat and the behemoth charged at us running at full speed.

"We have something on our tail!" I yelled.

Me and Fox turned to the mech and started firing our weapons. The bullets were being deflected off it's alloy. Then Fox used his under mounted grenade launcher of his assault rifle. It caused some damage to it but it retaining it's speed. i pulled out the weapon I attained from the warehouse. I was holding the trigger and the damn things was shaking like crazy with the light on it's barrel was glowing blue. I released the trigger and the blue energy shot out fo the barrel.

The energy bolt hit the middle of the mech and it went through it like butter. The behemoth stopped dead on it's tracks.

"Damn I want one of those!" Yelled Grim while driving.

-Unknown forest-

We ditched the jeep and moved on foot into the forest to reach to our extraction. it was quiet was walking there because there is nothing to say and our mission went into complete crap. But then again we got some valuable information for the future.

We got to our extraction point and all of us pointed a flare like gun towards to sky. We fired and a little balloon appeared with lights on it. Also with reinforced rope and metal piece attached to it.

"This is Hellhound one, we are ready for evact." Fox radioed the dropship pilot.

"Hellhound one, this is Alchy I'm swooping in for pick up." Said the pilot.

A bullhead dropship did a fly by on the balloons and the ropes were attached by magnetics. Hellhounds were pulled into the sky and being reeled by the extaction crew. This is a nice view i thought while being reeled into the ship. This will get worse and it's only the beginning he thought to himself.

* * *

I would love feed back to be quite honest. If any ideas comes up like needs humor, romance, etc. Feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading.


	2. Hellhounds: A new handler

Hey guys I've decided from restart from the prolonge for those read the chapters I released earlier. I did not like where my story was heading to a plot hole and I'm tried to make some imagery while reading this. Well I tried. Any how enjoy this chapter if you can.

* * *

-Bullhead Nine Zero Two Heading to A.A.S Seraph-

The three soldiers sat down on their seats exhausted from the shit mission they were on. The one with red painted strips on his helmet spoke up, "Well that went well?" He said calmly. "Grim.. you know that went hell fast when the other team failed their objective." The one with death marked on his helmet. "Well what did happened to them?" I asked out of curiosity. "All K.I.A from the officer they were after." The pilot answered my question. All of them fell into silence after that statement.

"Well gentlemen try to get some sleep since you guys will be deployed once again we to the Seraph." Said the pilot. Well the life of being in the special forces of the Altesian military. The brass have us to do their dirty work for them. Well the fact that we don't mind at all scares some of our fellow servicemen. "Well I'll be writing a report to our captain since he would want to know what happened." The sergeant said. Both of us gave him a thumbs up and tried to get comfy in our seats. I put on some music through my helmet's communication equipment while I rested my head on the seat support. I fell into my subconscious while listening to these lyrics.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,** **It was love from above, that could save me from hell,** **She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,** **how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,** **There were drums in the air as she started to dance,** **Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,** **And we sang...**

-Arch's subconscious-

The scent of sweet grass filed the air as the night sky was so clear with the stars shining so brightly. The moon was beautiful as well since this is one of atlas's greatest season, summer. I looked at the person I was with. She had violet eyes with that smooth face, Her hair was stunning for being silver. This was paradise for this dog of war. I wanted to stay like this forever. Then I spoke to her, "Please stay with me." Then her face poofed into smoke replacing her face with Grim's helmet saying, "Arch get yo sleepy ass up!"

-Bullhead arriving at the A.A.S Seraph-

SMACK! Grim's helmet got hit so hard it was on the opposite side of his face. "Not cool man! The Sarge told me to get you up and look outside." Grim yelled at me. Then walked to the cockpit area to see if it's true. What appears to is a ship that was 535 metres in length and 199 metres in width. The six wing like engines gave it name. The color was pitch black and with a nevermore painted on it's front with the words displaying underneath the painting said, "Deeds, not words." It is quite a sight since it's one of the well built ship in the Altesian fleet. To be quite honest I don't even knew how it stayed in flight how heavy armed it was. Some say it was built with experimental technology.

"To A.A.S Seraph this is Bullhead Nine zero two requesting for docking." The pilot said into his instruments. "To Bullhead Nine zero two request is granted and please dock at hanger X-1. The captain is waiting." A female voice replied to the pilot. The bullhead move to the right to reach it's designated area. The ship waited till the hanger doors to open and the pilot was enjoying his air time. The doors finally opened while the ship landed carefully on the landing pad. The three soldiers got up and waited for the walkway to be lowered and the door opened to reveal a man dressed in a officer uniform with a young female in a similar uniform waiting.

"Welcome back Hellhound, Sergeant I got your report when we got into range. Well this is Lieutenant Echo Nelos. She recently graduate officer school she will be in charge for now. " The captain said to the Hellhounds. "Officer on deck!" The Sergeant said to his fireteam as well got into salute stance. "At ease." The Lieutenant said politely but in truth she was scared by the Hellhounds appearance. The Sergeant had all bunch of scratches on his armor and death engraved into this helmet. While the one in the middle had a grey strip on his helmet while he had a sniper rifle strapped on his back. The last one kinda looked newer since he's armor had no scratches and the armor looked new compared to his comrades.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Sergeant Fox, the Rookie is Private First Class Grim and The Silent one is Corporal Arch." He said while introducing the squad. We all gave her a nod in respect. "Well we got word a hunter went rouge at atlas. Since most the hunters are operating outside the city and the academy does not want their students being involved. There having us to remove threat." She informed the squad. A hunter went rouge? Sounds like a cheesy action flick you find at those stores. "By the way, we also heard the rouge hunter killed a few civilian so this makes it top priority to take this person down." She added.

All of us went to clean ourselves and have our armor get quick repairs from the previous mission. I walked out of the showers to see my armor folded neatly with my helmet had it's repairs. checked the helmet computer components were working properly and polarized the visor. "Yep it is working well." I said to myself. I put on the innersuit that is made out of waterproof material and kevlar with the side bonus of hiding our heat signatures. I strapped on the outer plates that is made out of reinforced metal that is heat resisted and strong against to most blows being dust or ballistic. The armor itself can amplify the semblance of each user but this have to be specifically to that user. The hard points all around the combat armor can be used to customize the user's utility purposes ether being ammo, gadgets, or medical supplies in the field. The magnetic straps on the thighs and the back helps carrying weapons or other gear from being a rucksack or long range communication equipment.

I got out of showers all armored up and finally put my helmet. I've started to make my way to the armory to choose the weapons for this mission. The hallways was always busy ether people are always doing repairs or going one destination after one another. The weird thing that people avoided my way and cleared the path I was walking. this could be the shady rumors of my squad's reputation of being command''s own reapers. I can't blame them since we are always volunteering the suicide missions and getting them done.

I walked into the armory to see familiar faces. Fox and Grim was already in gear and expecting weapons. "Sarge what's your recommendations?" Grim asked. "Try this." Fox threw a unloaded semi automatic shot gun that fires 12 gauge rounds. "Load one drum fed mag with slug rounds and the other one with buckshots." He finished. I was looking through the sniper rifle racket wondering what to choose. Then someone twice as size walked beside me wearing similar armour but only more bulky and a beowolf mask painted on his helmet. "Hard time choosing? Try this. It's a new model that I built. Gas operated and loaded with 14.5×114mm rounds that will make a roll of AK-130 droids into swiss cheese." He said with great pride while I awed the weapon. "It's beautiful" I could managed to say.

"What are you guys hunting this time?" The tall man asked. "Well some hunter that went rouge." Fox stated while holding a light machine gun in aiming stance. "Isn't this over kill?" The man asked. "Nope, we're just bringing the right equipment Panther." I added while loading the bullets into the magazine. "Any ways whose your guys new handler?" Panther questioned the Hellhounds. "Some kid who just graduated officer school." Fox said while checking his fist blades. "So what's your team doing?" Grim asking the giant man. "We are being deployed take care a Grimm problem at a mining site of SDC." He answered the rookie.

"Fox's squad please report to the hanger when ready." The P.A announced. We made our way towards the hanger to see the officer wearing some bullet proof vest and has headset on. "Welcome gentlemen. I see you guys brought enough firepower to take on a platoon." She said with sweat was going her neck. "If we are dealing with a ex-hunter we have to be careful." Fox explained to the young officer. We moved into the ship to take our seats and hear the briefing that our, "superior officer," is going to give us.

-Echo's point of view-

To be quite honest, I'm down right scared of these guys. Their presence is like death himself is hanging over your shoulder and waiting for the time, I didn't even seen these guys faces and their glare with those helmets is scary enough. The fire they brought did spoke their personality for them. Fox had a light machine gun that looks like it can make anyone into a red mist. Grim had this automatic shotgun but he is the most friendly I could tell. Arch is silent barely speaking and always checking his big rifle for any thing he missed. Well time to tell them what's going down.

-Arch's point of view-

The ship lifted off with our usual pilot flying for us and the young officer began to speak, "Well guys we all know that this hunter is said to be a male in his early 20's. We don't know what caused him to make him a rouge. There's five innocent people who were killed by him. He's currently hiding at the outskirts of Atlas. We bring him or end his life. Any questions?" She asked the soldiers. "Can we just kill him? We haven't been on a good hunt for awhile." Questioned the Sergeant. "If we have too then you will." She answered question. "Well too bad since he's killed those people." Added Grim. "He sold his fate when he spilled the blood of the innocent. We're simply the here to collect." I said coldly while loading a mag into my weapon.

The Lieutenant just gulped after hearing that last sentence and it was coming from the quiet one. As the ship is on their destination towards Atlas's capital.

* * *

To be quite honest I was inspired by various fictional special forces of other series like the republic commandos. ARC troopers, and ODST's. Also I don't want to make these guys over powered but rather work as a team than being a lone wolf. Plus I tried this new style of writing for myself and I hope you guys like it.

Well thanks for the read.


	3. Hellhounds: Hunter Killer

Hello guys, I'm wondering should I add a fourth guy or gal into the Hellhound unit. technically Echo is not part of the unit but rather someone who bosses them around (tries too...). Plus she did not go through the training like they did and not dawning the armor. To be quite honest I think I went everywhere on this chapter and might be some errors but what ever.

* * *

-12:00 PM Atlas's out skirts-

"Alright people we are here to locate the ex-hunter, he's name has been identified as Axios Victoria. He's been sighted in this area as well with shady people." The lieutenant informed her men while going through her scroll. "Ain't we going to blend in well?" Sarcastically said Grim. The dropship flying through the raining sky and people were wondering why that was here. The ship was hovering a roof top. "Alright people we're here and what's your orders ma'am?" Asked the pilot. "Have the team rappel down and I will relay information through the ship." While as she was saying this. The team put on cloaks to try hide their weapons and armor. The officer was curious why they did that. "What's with the cloaks?" She asked. "This is your first assignment isn't it? To answer your question it's best to hide who we are until shit hits the fan." Fox explained to her. "By the way just relay information for us and we will do the rest. Don't like it then just pull the trigger on us." The Sergeant said to the woman as the team started to ripple down to the roof top.

"This is Fireteam Hellhound deployed." Said the Sergeant as the team touched down on the roof top. "Happy hunting." The pilot said cheerfully." The bullhead lifted upwards to have a bird's eye view of the area. The rain helped a lot covering their decent since not many people don't want to look up while it's raining. "Will do." Simply said the sergeant. The cloaked trio started moving the residence of the target. "What's the plan sarge?" Asked Grim. "Me and you will go on ground side while Arch will go through the roof tops with his sniper rifle." Fox said to his team. Fox and Grim found a way down while I remain on the roof tops. The ghettos are always filled with people who are always at each other's throats. Then again it's a nice view with the rain with the shop signs are lite up at this late hour.

"Target's residence on sight moving in. Lieutenant please send a message to people who are not associated with him to get out of there." The sergeant requested to his officer. "Got it and reports say he was last seen here." The Lieutenant informed the hounds. I activated my thermal sight built into my scope. twenty three people in that old apartment build I counted. Then people started to vacate the building after the LT send the notice. "Sergeant there's one signature on the fourth floor." I reported to my team leader. "Alright, I'm cutting the power to the building." He replied as he touched the electoral lines. Sparks started to fly after Fox was using his semblance. "Lights out you bastard." He openly said when the lights outside and within went out.

"We're moving in and Arch make sure he does not move a anywhere or shoot em with a stun round." The sergeant ordered his sniper. The duo activated their night vision as they moved through the building to the designated spot. I noticed the heat signature is not moving at all since the building's power was cut by Fox. "Sergeant the heat signature is not moving at all. Might be something else be careful." I said over the comm, this is weird. Grim and Fox busted into the door to find the source of that heat signature. "Lieutenant we entered the target's apartment. He's not here but there's a woman uncounices she's a faunus." The sergeant reported to the young officer. "Look around for clues anything could point out where he went" She replied back as was looking at the ghetto with great interest.

"Ma'am we found a scroll of the H.V.T it has history where he went tonight. He's at a meeting with low life gangs of the local area." The sergeant reported. "Your orders to move to the meeting with your team and take him down." Ordered the lieutenant as she and the pilot received the coordinates for the meeting. "What about the woman?" Asked the sergeant. "I got a ambulance moving to pick her up as we speak." She answered his question. All of us moved to the meeting area that is located in a club that is six blocks from the apartment building, It was easy for the duo but for me had to climb through the roof tops and jumping building to building. "Arch what's your status?" Asked the lieutenant. "Well I have to literally to be a ninja that carries a Anti-material rifle and moving to the club." I said while gasping for air.

"Ma'am we found the club and we're going to bust the party." Said the Sergeant while both of them removed their cloaks. "Hellhound one and two I see the meeting through the window in one of the floors of that club." I informed the duo. "Got it." Both of them replied. There's thirteen guys in that one room. I am gong to assume that one with the fancy weapon on his back is Axios. I turned my cam to relay that footage to the lieutenant. "Target confirmed the one with the weapon on his back is Axios." She said to me while analysing the stream from her scroll. Looks like Fox and Grim used their grapple hooks to climb on top of the building. "This is hellhound one and two we are going to bust their meeting by going through the big fancy window." He whispered into the comm. I readied my rifle by setting up my bipod and loaded a mid air burst explosive round. This should take out the lights and cripple some of them.

"Three.. two.. One... Go!" The sergeant yelled out. I fired my gun then for me everything stop.. Like the raining is moving so slowly as well the bullet was traveling in the air could be seen. I counted it hit five rain drops before it hits the window. The duo repelled from the roof to crash into the room. Some of the men were blinded in the darkness while the ones who were near the explosive round was killed instantly. Then every thing went into total chaos as Fox and Grim went in there guns blazing. Which followed to a series of flashes and gun fire until the emergency lights came on. Where a man still stood shocked to see what happened in mere seconds. "What just happened?" The man just said shit himself (metaphorically). "Stand down or will use deadly force!" Yelled Fox with fierce anger.

"Oh hell no!" He pulled out his weapon which revealed to be a Halbred/Energy weapon combo. He engaged the duo with his weapon. Fox and Grim was able to make him stay still since they were spaming their weapons while the target is blocking the bullets with some karate bullshit. I reloaded my gun to normal rounds fast as I can. Then he charged fox with the halbred while the duo reloading their weapons. Fox was able to block it his gun but it was damaged so badly in the process. But Fox was able to hold him off using hand to hand combat. He grabbed on it's handle then spin which caused the ex-hunter to be disarmed and thrown across the room. Then Grim finally reloaded his weapon to opened fire.

But the H.V.T booked it towards the door. He was able to escape for awhile until they began to chase.

-Axios point of view-

Shit! Shit! Shit! Who the hell are these guys!? They bust in and killed all of my business partners in the matter of seconds! I need to get out of here. I can't do anything since that demon just single handedly disarmed me... Yes the staircase! I could just call my employer and get out of here. I pulled out my spare scroll and set up a direct connection to someone. "Cinder help me! I am being chased by people who just killed off everyone I knew in this city!" He said panically. Then a female voice can be heard from other line, "Heh heh heh well you did your part pretty well but I decided to end your employment." The woman said in a devilish tone. "Wait! Wait! What! You can't be serious!" God dammit she hanged up... I better get to the roof tops and get out of here. I kicked opened the roof top door and ran for my. I swear to dust that I heard dogs barking! The Hell with this!

While I jumped building to building and made it a far away from them. I could take a breather. "You are only going to die tired if you just run." Someone said to me in a cold tone. I'm afraid to look behind but I will never have a fighting chance. I turned around only to see a man in a cloak. I can't see his face he's covered in blackness. Then he took off the cloak to show he's one of those men who took out my crew... "Why do this man? You want money? Woman? Anything?!" I tried to bribe him. All he does is nodding his motion that saying no. He dropped his weapons and pulled two knives...?

Then what caught me off guard he said, "Catch." He threw one of the knives at me while he got in fighting stance. "Fight." He finished. What a fool I'm a master at knife fighting! I charged at him with all my anger hoping I will kill him. SMACK! Fuck he countered that! SlASH! My arm! SLASH! My leg! Who they heck these guys? These aren't hunters nor police. Fuck I can't move. I'm on my knees and bleeding out. Am I going to die like this? Well at least it's going to be from a baddass. I collaspe unto the ground as everything blacked out.

-Arch's point of view-

"Ma'am target is unconscious, I'm restraining him." I reported to Echo. "Arch that was risky!" She yelled at me. "Calm down at least he's captured and I think we have questions for him." I finished. I look behind to see my comrades giving me a thumbs up. Afterwards we tied him up and hang him so he can't touch his feet on the floor. I did liked to play with my prey during a hunt I thought to myself. Then the man awoke and spoke up. "I'm not dead huh? Wait what!" He was angered being tied up and seeing the three who just made him shit his pants. "Please let me go! I'll tell you anything!" he said in his last ditch effort to live. "Hmm.. Well tell me this and I'll think about it." The sergeant told the man. "Your employer who is he or she?" Fox asked him. "Cinder is her name and can I go now?" he answered nervously.

"Let him go I think we have to find this Cinder person." the lieutenant spoke out. "Sorry no can't do ma'am remember the objective?" The sergeant asked. "Wait he can be useful!" The officer objected. Then fox looked at us then we gave him the decapitate gesture. Then he placed his hand on the forehead of the ex hunter. "Wait! Wait! Wait! AHH!." The man screamed in pain while being electrified by Fox's semblance. This lasted for three minutes until the man's body became nothing but a burn't corpse. "Why you guys have to do that?" Asked the lieutenant. "He killed the innocent and has to be paid for it. Like I said before, we are simply here to collect." I explained to our young officer.

"This is Hellhound unit requesting for evac." Fox said into his communications. "Got it moving towards you guys position." The pilot replied. The Bullhead arrived our location and we got aboard while the lieutenant looked at us with anger. Then I pulled a scroll that belonged to Axios to give it her. "This might be useful since it has info about their operations." I simply said to her. "Well I guess you guys were following the objective and I can't blame you guys." She said apologizing. "Well let's head back it's has been a long night for all of us." I said while setting down on my seat.

The Dropship lifted off and heading back to the A.A.S Seraph.

-A.A.S Seraph captain's quarters-

_**Requesting the A.A.S Seraph to escort the 1st fleet heading towards Vale. **_

_**This a personal request by a old friend. **_

_**Yours truly General James Ironwood.**_

"Looks like we're going to Vale." The captain thought to himself.

* * *

Well the end went kinda dark huh? Well I had fun writing that part since I was watching Hellsing at the time. On the next chapter I'm going to try my best to have the RWBY cast have their personalities.


	4. Hellhounds: A thorn amongst roses

-A.A.S Seraph heading to Beacon Academy in Vale-

"It has been three days since our mission against that poor sucker. It has been boring since then." Grim goaned as the team walking to the briefing room. "Just be patient remember we are in this lie known as peace." I said to him while inspecting one of my knives. "Quiet down, the captain wanted to speak with us." The Sergeant ordered both of them in a rather annoyed tone. Well flying over a city going to beacon which is known to teach the best hunters in Remnant while we do nothing but sit on our asses for a few days got us uneasy. We walked into the room and the captain was waiting with another man dressed in white.

"General Ironwood." Fox greeted him with his usual cold tone. "Gentlemen looks one of you are acquainted with the general. Well let's get into business, since we're here and the general took extra precautions to protect altus students from harm. He wants the Hellhounds to be his bodyguards." The captain explained to us. This kinda sounded off in many ways. Like he is a trained hunter and why have the black ops unit protecting him while in Vale. As well bringing a few platoons of soldiers with him with two other warships. Why would need protection on the ground. Well coming here from atlas was reasonable since the A.A.S Seraph can kill those pesky nevermores and other big grimms with ease.

"Yes sir..." Fox said while agitated. "We are docking at Beacon pretty soon so get ready." The General ordered while he's leaving the room. "Captain what about Lieutenant Nelos?" I asked. "She has been assigned to do some errands around the city as long we are here." He answered my question. We went to the armory to get weapons that won't stand out to much. Fox picked out his knives he dubbed as Luz-kukri's and his custom vertical double barrel revolver, "Olina. Grim pulled out his discollaspable Scythe he named, "Mavetscythe." While I had my katana, "Kuro Ookami." Also my dual hand guns I named Geest and Ziel. Well could say we got so bored on this ship that we constructed our weapons to pass the time. Quite impressive I may add.

"We're ready?" Fox asked both of us. We both gave him a nod then made our way to the General's quarters. Wearing full combat gear is coming for us in no matter occasion. This role isn't a job but a life style as the special forces. The view from the windows we passed by had a nice view of the academy known as Beacon. The Seraph is just landing in the School's landing pads, I assuming. We got to his door and knock on it. Then the General came out of his temporary quarters. "Ready?" All of us asked at the same time. "Yes." He simply said.

We made our way out of the ship into the main school grounds. The sight is great and with that futuristic castle as well with the statue. No wonder why this school is famous worldwide. I wouldn't mind sending my kids here if I had any to be honest. "My my the woman here looks great!." Grim whispered to me. SMACK! I hit him behind the helmet. "Focus, we're not here to look at the girls are at you're age." I lectured him while Fox was chuckling a front of us with the general. "Oh come on Arch, I know you like them too." He said with his sly tone. SMACK! There's a dent on his helmet, "Ok ok you win." He said in defeat.

After a long walk from the landing areas to the main building. We made our way to this elevator which I assume is the headmaster's office. "Alright stay here, I'm going to talk with . I think it's going to be awhile." The general said to his bodyguards. We got into guarding stance around the door as he went into the evaluator.

"Well how's everyones day!" Grim shouted getting the attention of many Beacon students. Me and Fox had to face palm because we did not want any attention... SMACK! Fox slapped him back of his head leaving a another dent on his helmet. "OK! I'll keep my mouth shut! Ooohh Who's that hotty?" Grim said out loud as a woman walked out of the elevator. The woman looked at us giving the most terrifying death stare known to man. Me and Fox was pointing at Grim while he is whistling innocently.

"Mister please be more respectful." The woman said to Grim while staring him down. "Uhh sorry ma'am." Grim apologized. Then she turned around to walk away from us. "You fucked up already dude." I said to him holding in my laughter. Then the General came out of the evealtor too. "Well we're going to the sparring area." Ironwood said to us. "Is it still school hours for the students?" Fox asked him. "Well Me and made a bet that his team wins I pay him 200 lien and you guys win I get 200 lien." He explained to us with a cheery tone. "Are you serious? So we just having a match for that." Fox growled at him.

We got to the sparring entrance to see a man in green waiting for us as well with four different girls. "So what are we just having a mock battle with these girls?" Grim whispered to the Sergeant. "Apparently we are." He replied to the rookie. Then the man in green waved at us and we walked towards him. Man what are we doing? Shouldn't we be taking care of the white fang or something!? No instead our superior wanted bring us and then make a bet whose stronger? Then again this can be interesting.

"General? Looks like you got your team already."Yeah looks like you have yours as well." Both of them looked at each other while laughing. Then a the little one in the red spoke up nervously, "I'm Ruby, the one in white is Weiss, beside her is Blake and that's Yang in the yellow." She introduce us. "I'm Fox, this is Arch and the one is slacking is Grim." Fox replied.

We all went to our locker rooms and loaded practice rounds for the match. "One of them is a faunus." I stated while checking my blade. "How do you know that?" Grim asked. "The one in black had a unusual scent that stood out the rest of her teammates." I answered his question. "I think we're ready for this." Fox questioned us as he loaded his revolver.

-Ruby Rose point of view-

"I swear I know those men from somewhere!" Weiss yelled. "Calm down Weiss, maybe they're cute under those helmets." Yang said with a smirk. I just let them talk it out and Miss Belladonna is reading a book as usual. I didn't like the presence of those guys... They had the impression of death following them. "So what are they? They did not have standard military uniforms I could tell." I asked the team. They all nodded no.

"Team RWBY come to the staging area." The P.A system announced.

Team RWBY went to the staging area to see their opponents waiting for them. Other students was sitting on the benches around the staging area and the teachers were sitting with each other as well. Looks like JNPR want to watch too. Fox had a revolver of some sorts. Arch had two pistols drowned out. The last one... I didn't know what he had. We pulled our weapons and got into fighting stance. "Blake and Weiss take on the one with all black. Yang focus on the guy with no weapons. I'll have the one two pistols." I told my team.

A ping and a voice spoke out, "The match will start in three, two, one... Go!"


	5. Hellhounds: Hounds against the Roses?

_Hey guys, I think I wrote this one a bit too fast in my taste. Well enjoy._

* * *

_[Beacon, Sparring area]_

The bell pinged indicating the match of teams RWBY and Hellhound.

Team RWBY charged the men with weapons drawn. The sound of blades and metal banging as the girls attack their targets. Ruby is fighting the one called Arch with his two handguns. Weiss and Blake was going against Fox the Leader. Yang however got stuck with the one named Grim.

Ruby and Arch was having a intense gun fight. She had tried to land a hit on him. But he kept dodging like he is dancing. When Arch fired his pistols they were accurate as hell almost hitting Ruby in her full speed. She had the speed advantage but he had the experience to predict her movements. This was annoying for since she can't even get close to him.

The girl in red finally got tired of ranged combat then transformed her gun into a crimson scythe. She pulled her trigger of her weapon... BAM! A gunshot can be heard and the recoil launched her to Arch. He pulled his black katana in time to block the blow.

"You're good." Ruby commented as she was face to face with her opponent.

"Thanks, you are too." Arch replied under my helmet.

In suprised she kicked Arch in the stomach then hit me with the back of her scythe. Sending me flying in the air. She appeared a front of him with the scythe's barrel pointed right at me. I bought my Katana into a blocking formation as another shot can be Heard. Bam! I was able to block it but that sent me hitting the floor hard even making cracks on it.

As I got up slowly, my inner suit is little damaged from the impact.

"Okay... I'll stop being nice," Arch said in excited tone.

The wind started to pick up in the room as Arch started to glow white by his aura. Then Ruby was watching with great interest. Then he surprised her by moving like lighting. Appearing a front of her with blade in his hands. The two continued fighting in speeds cannot be seen except of sparks being produced by blades hitting each other.

Blake and Weiss was having a hard as well with their opponent. Blake kept trying to get close but he shot his double barrel revolver with great accuracy too. Weiss was able to get lose to him to have a fight with their melee weapons. Fox was fighting a melee battle and keeping the girl in black at bay with his revolver. Then he used his semblance to conduct electricity through his blade. Fox made contact with his blade on weiss... He zapped her until she went into the yellow zone shown at the display all around the room.

Blake went for the strike until fox caught her off guard as well. Then he let go of his gun to get a grip on Blake's arm to zap her too. She too went into the yellow zone. They both out of his grip to retreat...

However the fight between Yang and her opponent was disappointing... Grim was evading her attacks and keeping a distance from her. This was getting Yang angry because she liked to fight not chase, unless outside the combat area. Then Grim ran towards Arch with the blonde on his tail.

"Arch switch!" Grim shouted to his brother in arms as he pulled his Weapon revealing to be a scythe.

"Got it!" Arch responded as he diverted his attention to Yang.

Both Arch and Yang got into a lock position as she tried to punch him. Arch had his guns while he blocked Yang's punch. Then the two started to fight in mix of martial arts and gun fighting.

Grim got into a scythe fight Ruby. Sadly he was over powered by her skill and speed. Then Ruby landed a high kick on Grim's head. He fell down to floor and didn't get up... The displayed showed Grim to be in the redzone...

"That was easy..." Ruby said to herself being tired out by Arch and disappointed of her victory against Grim.

Then Ruby regrouped with her teammates. Yang got kicked that sent her flying to land besides her teammates.

"They are tough as nails!" Weiss said gasping for air as she still recovering fro Fox's shocking attack.

Team: RWBY got into fighting stance. Then ruby shouted, "Freezer burn!" Yang launched herself into the air with the help of her gauntlets as Weiss used her rapier to make ice around them. Then the blonde punched the ice. The resulted with mist/steam being created and covering the whole sparring area. This confused their two opponents because it blinded them for awhile.

"Any ideas what are they planing?" Fox asked Arch while picking up his gun.

"No ide... Get of the way!" I warned my teammate.

A series of purple like energy waves came to their direction. Both of them evaded that attack just barely and then the girl in white went after Fox. Blake went after Arch. The girls was trying their new techniques they have practicing. However Weiss got closed lined by Fox's arm and Blake got a hard kick to the face. The black and white were in the red zone after that blow and no longer fighting.

"Well that was a fluke..." Fox commented.

"No kidding..." Arch responded in surprise.

Then Ruby came out of mist attacking Fox with her scythe. Arch tried to help fox but was tackled by Yang and being dragged by the throat. Also being grinded on the floor while leaving a trail of broken cement. Arch pulled one of his handgun's and shot near Yang's head. This made her let go of him and this had a opportunity get a distance for him.

"Strong you are." I gave her a small comment.

"Aha you are very durable and..." She stopped in midsentence to stare at a strand of golden hair falling down slowly.

"Well shit..." Arch muttered to himself.

Her hair was glowing and her eyes is red filled with rage. The heat in the area increased immensely as fire s produced around her body. Arch moved fast he can to get one hitter on her until he ran into her fist. This cracked his visor and stunned his body that he can only stand. Yang used this get many good hits on him. This series of punches and kicks heavily damaged his armor. Even his chest pieces broke.. She put all of her strength in one punch on his face area of his helmet.

As her fist made contact of Arch's helmet shattered in pieces and sent flying to the wall. He hit the wall harder when Ruby used her high caliber round. Arch got up slowly again revealing his jet black shoulder length hair and his brown skin Also showing a pair of wolf ears a top of his head. Arch was looking at yang with his cold eyes and he seems to be 18. As he walked up to Yang with his Aura glowing even more brightly. Soon white energy engulfed Arch like flames. Then the energy starting to take shape of a giant white wolf.

Both Yang and Arch stood face to face at their prime. Yang has fire burning around her and Arch... He looks like a giant wolf made out of wind and white fire like energy. The stand off was intense...

"Stop the match!" Two different voices can be heard across the entire room.

It was Ruby and Fox who shouted to end the fight. This made Yang and Arch go back in their normal states. Both of them sigh in relief because by the looks of it the other two would have leveled the entire academy if they continued.

"Good fight?" Fox said in respect and had his hand in a handshake gesture.

"It was." Ruby replied while she accepted the handshake.

General Ironwood and was looking at the sparring in shock... The bet they had was thrown away by the decision of the two leaders. This whole match ended in a draw...

"Dammit... Ah well, I guess I'll be paying for the damage then." As Ironwood said in disappointment.

"Yeah you do that. Can I have a word with you're bodyguards." Ozpin asked as the teams in the sparring area being help by their teammates.

Arch and Fox went to go check up on Grm who was laying on the floor not moving a muscle. Fox grabbed unto his helmet to reveal if he's still awake or not. He removed his helmet and he had a fucking huge noise bleed and some of his blood was dripping off of his helmet. His face was young that looks like he is in 16-17 area and had two inch long blonde hair. He is out cold...

"Fox please don't tell me he had a massive noise bleed because he..." Arch asked with sadden tone.

"Yep, he saw under Ruby's skirt and went into this state..." Fox answered his question.

Both of them face palmed to the man on the floor. As Ruby and Yang made their way to them to check up on them. Fox pulled off his Helmet revealing his face to everyone. One eye looks human another had a Fox eye. While his hair short and light brown. He was half faunus.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked curiously.

"He saw up you're skirt and yeah..." Arch ended with a awkward tone.

Ruby face turned bright red as Arch told her just started laughing after hearing that. While Both of the Hellhounds pick up Grim on their shoulders and started to drag him medical wing. Meanwhile Weiss and Blake recover headaches given by two men in their attempt of the "checkmate" formation.

* * *

_Hey guys let you know I was inspired to try to put in some of my North american native heritage in this story as well. For Arch's semblance it was inspired by old stories what my grandfather used to tell me as a I will explain some stuff in the next chapter. Well thank you for reading this newbie writer story and have a nice day or night._


	6. Hellhounds: Recovery and Situation arise

_**[Beacon, Medical Wing]**_

Arch and Fox put down Grim on one of the beds. They asked a nurse to help him regain some of his lost blood from the fight. the leader gave her his blood type needed for a blood transfusion. Then both of them made their way out to let the nurse do her job.

"Man I can't believe that happened." Fox sigh.

"Well he is younger than us and remember as cadets weren't exposed to this kind of stuff?" Arch lectured.

"True since we were recruited as kids we were trained in combat and warfare until we hit sixteen and sent us on our first mission." Fox accepted the facts.

"By the way Arch, you are not allowed to use your semblance!" Fox said to him in annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I can't help it since my armor was damaged it can no longer suppress my semblance." Arch said in apologetic tone.

"Oh yeah I forgot that your armor was damaged and helmet was destroyed..." Fox sighed.

"Out of all of us my set of armor was set to suppress my semblance since I could be easily detected by those aura sensory type people." Arch explained to fox.

Both of them just walked around the hallway until the man unconscious makes up. Then Team RWBY came by with another group of four right behind them. The group of people had different hair colours: yellow, orange, red, and green. The one was really odd was the orange one... She seemed to be giddy and joyful... Scary...

"Hey guys, number three still down under." Ruby spoke out to Fox and Arch.

"Yeah he is. But he should be up in no time." Fox explained to her.

"That's good, well meet my other friends: Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and... Where's?

"Ow Ow OW!" Nora whined while being pinned down on the floor by Arch.

"Don't ever touch my ears without permission!" Arch growled at her.

The whole group was surprised to see Nora being pinned down which never happens a front of them. And there's Ren just face palming at her.

"I'm Fox, Hellhound 01 and the one whose pinning your friend on the floor is Arch. The one out cold in the nursing area is Grim ." Fox introduced himself and his team.

Arch finally let her go and gave her a little flick on the forehead...

"You bully..." Nora said while attempting the puppy eyes on Arch.

"That ain't going to work on me kid and please stay away from me." Arch demanded with a cold tone.

Then someone came walking out of the medical area while putting on his helmet with a red stripe. It was Grim then he bump into Ruby.

"..."

"Feeling better?" Fox interrupted.

"Yeah once the blood start flowing my semblance kicked in and healed me up." Grim answered.

Then a beeping sound can be heard from each of the Hellhound scrolls. They all looked at it to see a message sent to three of them.

**Please report back at the ship. Lieutenant Nelos has been kidnapped by unknown operatives while doing runs in the city. Get ready with your gear and get her back. This is a level one directive. -Captain Windam. **

"Hey guys we have to go." fox said to the group people.

"Bye." Arch said simply.

Before they parted ways, Nora spoke up.

"Can I..."

"No!" Arch cut her off like he knew what was her question.

The trio bolted to the landing pads and leaving a trail of wind behind them. The group of Hunters in training stood there in silence not knowing what just happened.

"Well I'm going to the Library." Ren just broke the silence.

**_[Two hours earlier, South part of Vale.] _**

Echo Nelos walked out of a apartment with a suit case hanfcuffed on her wrist. A black car was waiting for her as well two men in black suits. She got in and the men did as well. The car engines started and the destination is Vale's Airport.

"At last the last one of in this city." Echo thought to herself.

"Please get us there quick as you can." Echo asked her driver.

"Yes Ma'am." The Driver replied.

As the car was making a turn until a cargo truck came of nowhere smashed into the car. This caused the car to flip over. Then the back doors opened on the truck. Then men with rifles and wearing weird white masks the upper half their face moved towards the black car. A man wearing a mask/helmet that resembles a boarbatusk was ordering around rest of the mysterious group of people.

"Get the girl and make sure she has the suitcase! Make sure someone contact Roman to tell him we're moving towards the train station" The man with the boarbatusk mask ordered.

"Yes sir!" All of them complied.

As Echo was still dazed out from the crash. She pressed a button on the suitcase. Echo was being dragged out by two men. She got a really good look on their leader. More like face to face,

"You are still alive. That's good." The man said to Echo.

"Make sure she's awake when we are aboard on the train. I have questions for her." The man explained to his subordinates.

Everything for Echo went black.

* * *

I know this one a bit short. But oh well.


End file.
